


[FanVid] White Collar Crew Reacting to Cooper Anderson

by TheFinnishAustrian



Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: Cooper Anderson is Neal Caffrey, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinnishAustrian/pseuds/TheFinnishAustrian
Summary: I've always wanted to see Peter's and Elizabeth's reaction to Neal being Cooper Anderson so I decided to make a video. Enjoy!





	[FanVid] White Collar Crew Reacting to Cooper Anderson

[White Collar x Glee Crossover](https://youtu.be/OaNocssl5fM)


End file.
